


carry on, yuuri

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Anxiety, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Magic, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, Yuri on Ice AU, adding tags as we go, because i so desperately want to live in the carry on universe, carry on, carry on au, carry on rainbow rowell, yuri on ice carry on au, yuri on ice magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: set in the carry on universe- in which victor won't stop causing trouble, and yuuri just wants to be left alone.





	1. Teaser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of a teaser for what i hope will be a successful first fic on ao3 ! i'm so very excited to write this, seeing as carry on is my favorite book ever. i highly highly reccomend it, it has a canon gay relationship and the plot is wonderful. s/o to homegirl rainbow rowell lol  
> i don't own yuri on ice or carry on in any way!!  
> catch me on tumblr here: yurinonice.tumblr.com

The Mage’s office was cold- not to mention dusty, with strong mothball aromatics. Yuuri always wonders how he ends up in situations like these. The Mage said it was because of his magick, which Yuuri wasn’t exactly sure he ever acquired in the first place. But the castle let him in, so he supposes there’s really nothing he can do about this one except for sit it out. 

It really was cold in here. Yuuri wondered if the Mage even inhabited the place for long enough periods of time to notice. Yuuri felt the familiar twisting in his chest become prominent, and he knew this was a damn bad time for his anxiety to flare up. He pulled the sleeves of his navy sweater over his hands and allowed his eyes to flutter shut, evening his breaths. Lashes tickling the soft skin underneath his eyes, Yuuri tried to take a moment for himself- which is, of course, when the pulling sensation started.

_“I’m sixteen- how could i possibly join your sch- Watford- now?” He inquired, the man across from him seemingly confused. ” “You’re never too old to start, Yuuri,” the Mage responded. “If only you try.” With that, he fled (Rather urgently, in Yuuri’s opinion) out of the room (Office? Library? Dust shack?), leaving the latter boy to ponder his thoughts._

Not too far down the hall, in classroom 142B sat Victor Nikiforov, who was, just then and there, feeling quite the tug in his chest. Involuntarily, he was pulled to his feet, earning a confused glare from the professor- which quickly turned into one of concern when Victor began stumbling towards the door like he was attached to an invisible string. 

“Victor, sit the hell down, you absolute fool of a friend.” Christophe Giacometti laughed, clearly trying to rip Victor out of his haze.

“I… can’t?” Victor retorted, slender fingers resting on the heavy brass doorknob.

Stunned to silence, Professor Minako gestured for Victor to go, presumably wherever his legs decided to take him. They continued on, pulling him out of the classroom and trapezing him down the familiar brick-clad halls until Victor reached the entrance to the room he'd found himself sitting in quite a lot (and, admittedly, far too many times for his own good)- the Mage's office.


	2. Chapter 1

With sweaty palms, Yuuri grasped the door handle, twisting the knob with the flick of his wrist. With some force (It was heavy, okay?) the wooden structure swung open, revealing a startled guy who looked about the same age as him. Quickly, as if he were walking on a reverse treadmill, Yuuri’s feet dragged him forward, and the boy across from him extended his hand. 

Tentatively, Yuuri reached out and shook it. Immediately, the tug in his chest vanished, and across from him, the silver-haired boy looked like he’d had a revelation. Soon after, he spoke,

“Does this mean,” He started.

Yuuri cut him off. “If you’re really asking me, I’m probably not your best bet.”

Unfazed, Victor continued, “That we’re roommates? I’ve never seen you around before, though?”

Yuuri just cocked his head to the side, more confused than ever. Why would his feet dragging him about equate to being roommates? Another quirk of this mad school, he supposed.

"Who exactly are you?" Yuuri inquired. 

Before the boy had a chance to answer, the Mage quite literally shoved his way through the archway, grinning brightly. 

"This is Victor Nikiforov," the Mage responded to Yuuri, and then turned to address Victor, "and I think we've just solved your crisis."

Without hesitation, the Mage jumped into an explanation of how you were assigned a permanent roommate at Watford- in their first year, two soon-to-be bunkers are pulled to each other, similar to being pulled by a crane. Once they shook hands, there was no looking back- you were stuck with said person for all your seven years, unable to switch. This statement caused Yuuri to take a better look- if he was really going to spend long-lasting time with Victor, it wouldn't hurt. Though, he supposes, after a while Yuuri might grow tired of seeing him. The silver hair was slightly blinding, in his opinion.

Victor smiled brightly, ushering Yuuri towards the door. 

"You should come put your stuff away, yeah?" He asked, but it didn't sound much liked a question.

Trudging his feet, Yuuri followed the enlivened stranger through the opening. Before he could grab the handle to pull it shut, the door closed abruptly, sending chills up his spine. Yuuri looked up, only to find Victor looking at him expectantly. The latter boy took a step closer, placing a hand lightly on Yuuri's shoulder.

"Yuuri," Victor purred. "What brings you here this late? It's rather mysterious."

"The Mage brought me here," Yuuri deadpanned. A frown spread across Victor's face, and Yuuri began uncontrollably laughing, doubled over in response to the situation. "Now, where's this room?"

-

 

To say the least, the place was a mess. Yuuri spotted something askew in every corner, and he was already beginning to develop a twitch from it. Out of habit, he placed what appeared to be Victor's 'Latin essay' into a neat pile on the bedside desk, straightening the pen aside it. Yuuri would never understand how people could live in such a disaster.

Behind him, Victor snorted. "I could just spell it into order, you know, if it's going to bother you that much."

"Please, do." Replied Yuuri, a bit too fast.

Victor quickly muttered something under his breath as Yuuri watched in awe, unconvinced that he'd be soon learning the same thing. Before his very eyes, the whole room snapped into place, much like a rubber band that had just been just released. How could someone like Yuuri be as powerful as the Mage insisted, anyways? He lost himself in everything- better stated, he left a piece of himself there. That's not how the magick Yuuri read about in children's books worked. If he did the same with every spell, this would hurt him more than it'd help. Quite honestly, Yuuri was sure they'd made a mistake when the Mage showed up demanding the boy to come with him- and he still do-

"Hey, so..." Victor said, interrupting Yuuri's train of thought. That same stunning grin played across his lips as he finished; "Welcome home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys liked the chapter!! if there's any sort of hc you want me to work into the fic, the plot is flexible atm so tell me in the comments below :)  
> per usual, check me out on tumblr @ yurinonice.tumblr.com !!


End file.
